Timeline (What Little Remains)
This is the timeline for What Little Remains. Pre-Asteroid 2017 * October 28: Raqqa is liberated from Islamic State, removing their influence in the Middle East. IS quickly relocates to Marawi City, Philippines. * November 24: '''After failed talks, '''Catalonia declares independence. Basque follows suit the next day. This sparks the Catalonian-Basque War of Independence. * December 29: An assassination attempt on US President Donald Trump fails. '''The perpetrator is revealed as William Harrison, a native of Connecticut. 2018 * '''January 16: Power is restored to 80% of Puerto Rico. * March 2: The EU brokers a peace deal between the Spanish government and the Catalonian and Basque revolts. Catalonia and Euskara are made independent nations. * March 27: Power is completely restored to Puerto Rico. ''' * '''March 29: The final Hurricane Maria death toll number is released. Direct and indirect hurricane-related deaths number 24,561. '''This staggering death toll raises international attention, and some countries (including North Korea, Iran, and China) label President Trump's inaction an act of genocide. * '''April 2: '''Now with control of half of Rakhine State, '''the Arakan Rohingya Salvation Army (ARSA). swears allegiance to the Islamic State, causing Myanmar to step up its ethnic cleansing of Rohingya. Post-Asteroid 0 PA (Post-Asteroid), 2037 * Dec 25: 'By Christmas, '''most people have resurfaced. It is revealed that the vast majority of people who did not make it into a sturdy underground shelter died. The official death toll '(according to most historians as well as the archives of the Third Galactic Republic) '''is 6.8 billion, although some estimates place it between 6.4 to 7 billion. Of the pre-asteroid nations, only three survived: Australia, Mali, and the USA (which would control no more than the former states of Colorado and Wyoming until its fall). 1 PA (2038) * March 21: Ryan Kiehlmeier declares the Republic of Carolina (considered by many historians to be the first proclaimed post-asteroid government), claiming control over the remnants of the former US states of North and South Carolina. However, at this moment, the Republic only de facto ''controls the area in the vicinity of Wilson, North Carolina. * '''April 2: A radio broadcast from the Australian Government '(the only government to escape the Asteroid impact unscathed) is detected. It is a message to any survivors in the rest of the world that Australia has survived and is a safe haven for any refugees escaping from the ruins of the rest of the world (Due to being an almost exact antipode of the US East Coast, Australia escaped the apocalypse with a relatively small magnitude 5.3 earthquake, and only 346 people died). The remnants of the US and Malian governments would radio back. * '''November 8: Australia announces the annexation of former New Zealand, and subsequently forms the Oceanic Confederation. '''Australian construction workers are shipped to New Zealand to rebuild the island chain. 3 PA (2040) * '''Dec 22: '''Three years after the Asteroid, '''numerous independent kingdoms and city-states have been established across the world, as the social breakdown of the pre-Asteroid civilization is complete. '''Australian law enforcement and construction workers are a common sight in East and Southeast Asia, as the world is slowly rebuilt. 7 PA (2044) * '''Jun 16: The first post-Asteroid war begins. '''The Republic of Frankfurt declares war on the Kingdom of Mainz. The war ends a week later, with 500 Frankfurtian troops marching into the ruins of Mainz and proclaiming the annexation of Mainz into Frankfurt. 25 PA (2065) * '''Jan 26: '''As part of the twenty-fifth Australia Day after the Asteroid, '''the Australian Government proclaims Operation Phoenix, a program to "rebuild civilization" worldwide. '''The Australian Government would try to shape the rest of the world to better fit Australian ideological ideals by giving aid to the nations with ideologies and political systems closely resembling Australia's, basically attempting a "New World Order" with Australia on top. Category:What Little Remains (Scenario) Category:Timeline Category:Outdated Articles